Kisses
by nayaruss
Summary: “I always loved a good kiss, don’t you?” he gave a devilish grin. Rated T just because...


Summary: "_I always loved a good kiss, don't you?" he gave a devilish grin. _

Disclaimer: Don't own Bakugan. If I did it be a lot different.

Kisses…

I sat with Runo, Dan and Shun at the diner. The place was half full with couples for the Valentine's Day rush.

The conversation was average and normal; the one we would usually have at lunch, so I was half paying attention.

"Don't you like a good kiss, Alice?" Dan said cheerfully, throwing me aback.

I only blushed at his question looking at Shun.

"Would you like one?" Shun asked looking at me.

I only blushed even harder. The embarrassment was apparent all over my face. . I've always had a crush on Shun so when he invited me to lunch, with Dan and Runo; I was surprised. I was already extra nervous, sitting next to Shun. My lips were becoming dry. My hands were becoming sweating and I was shaking.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a Hersey Kiss.

I blushed even harder because my mind was in a completely different direction.

"I should go," I said quickly, running out of the diner. I didn't know where I was running but my eyes started to water.

"Alice," I could hear someone call after me but I only ignored them, running even faster. I sat on the hill in the park leaning on the tree behind me. I knew I would never be able to face Shun again after that. I didn't know why I went, knowing I would only embarrass myself. I closed my eyes, feeling the chilly wind dry the wet tears on my face.

If I could see Shun's face one last time without having to tell him the truth; I'd be happy with that, happy with myself; I smiled at the thought.

I felt a finger glide across my face. I only clinched my teeth in fear of who it would be.

"I hate to see you cry," he said and my fears were confirmed.

"S-Shun?" I said not opening my eyes.

"Alice?"

"Go away," I said plainly, folding my arms turning away from him. It was childish and ineffective. I could feel my chin lift slightly.

"Open your eyes," he said sweetly. I opened them slowly to see his topaz eyes looking at me with his short hair, and a small smile apparent on his face. I inhaled deeply as a gust of wind blew his smell in my direction; our hair flew with the wind as it blew. I couldn't look at his face. He sat down next to me, his arm over my shoulder. Shun was always the quiet type, never to initiate the conversation only to comment if he felt need be, but he was acting different now and I wondered why.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he said sweetly.

"Yea," I could still my nervousness slightly slipping away the more I got comfortable with his touch and scent next to me.

The sky was a lavenderish bluish dark color as the stars and moon shined on the grassy land of the park.

I shock as the chill of the darkening night started to take effect. Shun tightened his grip, moving his arm from over my shoulder to my waist. I could feel the nervousness come back in my body, as my face fluttered with a blush.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Alice," Shun said passing me a red box shaped like a heart. I only stared at his open hand with the box. I didn't know what to do.

"Are you going to open it?" he said smiling.

I took the box; my hands shaking uncontrollably. He grabbed both my hands, assisting me in opening it.

There was a silver heart necklace and matching earrings. He handed me another box that had a silver bracelet that said '_Love is patient. Love is kind. Love never ends.' _

I could feel my eyes starting to water. I quickly wiped them away because he didn't like to see me cry.

"I-It's b-beautiful," I said the tears falling. I couldn't help it. I embraced him in a hug, but quickly released him realizing what I was doing.

He only smiled at me.

"You never answered my question," he stared out at the night sky at the sparkling moon and stars.

I only thought back to what he might be talking about.

"Don't you like a good kiss, Alice?" he said refreshing my memory. I only blushed. I thought he would have forgotten about that.

"Yea, who doesn't like a good kiss?" I said unsure if we were on the same subject. When I saw him placed the Hersey Kiss in between his teeth I understood.

"Would you like one?"

"Sure." He searched in his pockets.

"….This is my last one," I guess I wasn't going to get any kiss tonight.

I sat my back against the tree when Shun's arms and legs trapped me. I could only look at him as his knees were planted firmly on the ground. His hands were planted firmly on the tree behind me with the Hersey Kiss between his teeth, with a grin on his face.

"What…What?" He moved closer until our lips connected. I could feel the kiss in between our lips as our tongues intertwined with each other.

Who knew _a kiss_ could _taste so good_?

When we released I gasped for air as he rolled back over to sit on my right side as he did before. I rested my head on his lap as he stroked my hair.

"I always loved a good kiss, don't you?" he said with a devilish grin. I only smiled at him nodding in agreement.

"But you know the real thing never hurts either," he added leaning forward kissing me once more.

I never knew I would enjoy kisses this much.

Please review hoped you like it. I love criticism. :) please review.


End file.
